


Begging

by SinnohRemaker



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, As it should be, Black Hat isn't that much of an asshole, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Flug deserves 1 billion hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnohRemaker/pseuds/SinnohRemaker
Summary: Flug is nervous to seek a favor from Black Hat, as he has a rather unusual request for him. Black Hat is shocked by what Flug begs him to do, and sickly sweet fluff ensues.





	Begging

Flug stood outside the intimidating mahogany doors of Black Hat’s office, rocking on the balls of his feet as he readied himself to knock. His heart was pounding in his chest, an overwhelming sense of dread churning in his gut as he idled outside the door. He hadn’t been called to Black Hat’s office, and he had no important information to relay. He was simply there to ask a favor, of sorts. Under normal circumstances, Black Hat wasn’t the type to do favors for anyone, but Flug figured he’d try his luck. He had a feeling that Black Hat might actually take him up on his offer, considering what he was requesting. He hoped so, at least. Gathering his minimal courage, he rapped his knuckles against the door.

“Enter.” 

Came a voice from inside. The door creaked as Flug opened it, revealing Black Hat’s lavishly decorated office. The scowling demon sat with his arms crossed at his office chair, clearly not pleased to see his employee.

“Flug? What are you doing here? I’m expecting a client, so this better be important.”

Flug gaze was fixed squarely on his shoes, refusing to look his boss in the eye.

“Ah, I’m s-sorry, sir. I w-was just uhm... I n-needed to a-ask if you’d uh-“

“Out with it, you fool! I don’t have all day.”

Flug flinched at his boss’s aggravated tone, immediately tempted to go back to his room with his tail between his legs. He clenched his fists, lifting his head to meet Black Hat’s piercing gaze. He needed to do this.

“M-mister Black Hat...”

“Yes?”

“I want you to kill me.”

Flug squeezed his eyes shut as an agonizing silence fell over the room, waiting quietly for Black Hat’s response. 

“You want me to do what?” 

Flug gulped, instinctively wincing and leaning away from his employer.

“Kill me. I’m s-sure you w-wouldn’t mind. I don’t care if it’s p-painful. J-just please... end it.”

He opened his eyes a sliver, and found himself looking at Black Hat’s expression of shock and disbelief.

“Surely you jest. Why on earth would you ask such a thing?"

Flug found himself at a loss for words, as he wasn’t quite sure he knew the answer himself. Resigning himself to any possible consequences, he clasped his hands together and dropped to his knees.

“Please!”

He whimpered, a lump forming in his throat.

“I c-can’t do this anymore. Just d-do us both a favor and k-kill me.”

Black Hat’s eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t understand. Craving death is entirely against human nature. Humans usually don’t beg me for death until I’ve tortured them for days. So why would you make such an inane request?”

He choked back a pathetic sob, trying his hardest not to fall apart in front of his boss.

“It hurts, sir! Every w-waking moment is absolutely agony! I’m a c-complete and total failure! I’ve m-messed up on everything I’ve ever s-set out to do!”

Flug slipped his hands under his bag and pressed his bare palms against his cheeks, wiping away the pitiful tears that had already begun to fall.

“I’m such a damn w-waste. Y-you shouldn’t have to p-put up with me and my mistakes.”

Black Hat laced his fingers together, his eyes like slits as he glared down at his subordinate. He didn’t really know what to say. He was no expert on human psychology, but he was fairly certain this behavior was abnormal. He needed to say something, however. He couldn’t allow the mortal to remain in this state.

“Flug. You fear death, do you not? Every time you cower or flinch away from me, that is out of fear for your own life, correct?"

Flug inhaled sharply through his teeth, and forced himself to speak.

“I-l... I’m just... weak and afraid. I’m too s-scared to accept the c-consequences of my actions, so I run from them.”

Black Hat frowned.

“Regardless, why would you desire such a thing? It simply doesn’t make any sense.”

Flug swallowed, tears blurring his vision as he tried to explain himself.

“Because uhm, I-I-I... deserve it.”

His voice broke into a sob, his syllables warbling with emotion as he spoke.

“I deserve it! I deserve it all. I’m s-such a worthless b-burden. I ruin ev-everything! I’m s-so awf-ful, I d-don’t know why you even b-bother with me... You sh-should have k-killed me a l-long time ago.”

He slumped over, his breathing shaky as he unceremoniously wept.

“Look at me. I’m so p-pathetic. I can’t e-even manage to k-keep m-myself together. All I c-can do is sit here-and b-beg you for death b-because I’m too m-much of a coward to kill myself!”

Flug pressed his masked face into the carpet, body hunched over as if he was bowing down. He shifted his hands to his hair, and began digging his fingernails into his scalp, absolute delirium overtaking his feeble mind as he wailed.

“God! W-why won’t you j-just... put me out of my misery! I’m useless to you! N-no matter how hard I try, I a-always fail you. I’m s-such a d-disappointment. Y-you must hate me. I d-deserve your h-hatred and scorn. For all the t-times I’ve messed up. It wouldn’t m-m-make any d-difference to you if I was d-dead. You c-could just... replace me. Then w-we could both be happy.”

Flug’s words were somehow both stuttered and slurred, making his speech borderline incomprehensible. He couldn’t bring himself to continue any further. He simply bawled and yanked at his hair, having a total mental breakdown at the foot of his employer’s desk. Black Hat watched him with cold dismissive eyes, although mingled feelings of confusion and concern were swirling in his gut. He needed to say something to the hysterical doctor, and he needed to choose his words extremely carefully. He couldn’t risk making this outburst any worse. Releasing his built up tension in a breath, he began to speak.

“Dr. Flug... That has got to be the most fucking idiotic thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

Flug began trembling and babbling out half hearted apology, his voice wavering with anguish as he cried harder.

Shit.

Sighing heavily, he stood up from his desk. Light on his feet, he padded over to where Flug was huddled.

“Flug. Look at me. That’s an order.”

Flug obeyed hesitantly, slowly sitting up and peering into Black Hat’s eyes. Forcing back a groan, Black Hat knelt down and wrapped his arms around Flug, leaving the disconsolate scientist absolutely stunned.

“Sir!?” Black Hat pulled his employee tighter into the embrace, resting his chin upon the smaller man’s shoulder.

“What I mean to say is... you’re wrong. About all of the terrible things you said about yourself. I thought someone as intelligent as you would be able to understand how important and valued you are.”

Black Hat wasn’t the best when it came to consoling people, but he hoped a genuine compliment would help Flug to see the error of his ways.

“I c-can’t think of anything that would make m-my existence worthwhile.”

Black Hat’s frustration spiked.

“Flug, you’re bloody brilliant! You’re the most gifted scientist I’ve ever come across in all of my centuries on this measly planet, and you have the gall to call yourself useless?!”

Flug sniffled, his tear glazed eyes glancing up at Black Hat.

“Y-you really think that?”

Black Hat snorted.

“Of course I do! Do you really think I would say such a thing if I believed otherwise?"

Flug’s body relaxed, sinking deep into the hug.

“Flug...”

he murmured, tracing his fingertips along the small of the scientist’s back.

“Why didn’t you tell me you felt this way? There was no reason to wait this long and let it get this bad. I would have tried to do something to, ugh, help you.”

Flug gripped the fabric of Black Hat’s suit tightly, trying to force his voice to remain even as he spoke.

“I d-didn’t w-want to inconvenience you, s-sir.”

He found himself unable to stifle the breathless hiccups and sobs, his chest heaving and body shaking.

“Flug! You are not an inconvenience to me! I can not comprehend how you perceive yourself as a burden! You’re a damn genius, and an incredibly talented inventor to boot. You have such a creative mind, and you’ve worked so hard and contributed so much to the world. Even if it is all for the sake of evil.”

Flug snuggled his head into the crook of Black Hat’s neck, crying even harder as he all but melted into his grasp. Perhaps all of the praise was overwhelming him. He knew Flug wasn’t used to receiving such positive attention, and Black Hat found himself regretting using such negative reinforcement to instill obedience in the past. It was clearly taking a toll on the poor scientist’s mind, and Black Hat hated to think he might be the cause of all this. Although his employee did occasionally make mistakes, he still poured his heart and soul into his work and was and incredibly valuable asset for the company. Losing him would be absolutely disastrous. He couldn’t stand the thought of it. Flug began whispering apologies under his breath, barely even audible beneath his crying.

“Flug, there’s no need to be sorry. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I should have been treating you with more respect.”

Flug shook his head.

“It’s n-not your fault, s-sir. I’ve a-always felt this way about myself.”

“Always?” 

“As l-long as I can remember. I th-thought that s-seeking revenge against everyone who m-made me miserable when I was young w-would finally make me happy. But it d-didn’t. I’m still j-just as empty as I’ve ever been.”

Flug’s bag was beginning to disintegrate at this point, with pieces of soggy paper peeling off of his face. Black Hat reached to scrape away the damp remnants, and then shifted his position to cradle Flug’s bare face in his hands. His hazel eyes were glazed and bleary, with tears streaming down his pale cheeks. His tousled brown hair was a tangled mess, frizzled from Flug pulling at it. Flug closed his eyes and leaned into Black Hat’s grasp, shivering as he felt his boss’s thumb trace along the scar tissue that disfigured his lower jaw.

“Do y-you think there’s something wrong with me, Jefecito?”

Black Hat ran his claws through Flug’s unkempt hair, the rhythmic motion of his caressing setting Flug at ease.

“There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re my perfect little scientist, my most treasured employee. I expect nothing but the best from you.”

Flug nestled his head into Black Hat’s shoulder, his breath steadying as he relaxed. 

“Thank you, s-sir”

He murmured, his voice strained from all the crying. Black Hat drew his arms around Flug and lifted him up off the ground, easily supporting the smaller man’s weight. Flug closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into Black Hat’s chest, and Black Hat glanced down at him with warmth in his eyes. He carefully carried Flug to his bedroom, and tucked him into bed. Flug started to object.

“B-but sir, shouldn’t I be working?”

Black Hat shook his head. 

“That’s not as important to me right now. I want you to rest, and I don’t want to hear any complaining. Understand?”

Flug sighed, and gave Black Hat a sleepy smile.

“Yes sir. Good night, Jefecito.”

Black Hat sat at Flug’s bedside, gently stroking his fingers through his fluffy brown hair. Flug found himself lulled to into relaxed complacency by the repetitive motion, his breathing growing steady as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on Incarceration, but I just needed to vent by projecting my emotional issues onto Flug. I swear I’ll post the next chapter whenever it’s finished, but until then, enjoy this fluffy little Hurt/Comfort fic I’ve been working on for a little while now. I tried to keep Black Hat in character, but I also wanted him to treat Flug nicely, like he deserves. Let me know what you think of this. If you guys like this, maybe I’ll post more little fics like this in the future.


End file.
